Un Circulo Amoroso
by Odisea Honest Ripper
Summary: Cuando el amor aparece no se puede detener, Luna se ha enamora de una pony pero los sentimientos de esta pony y su corazón pertenecen a alguien mas muy pronto, pero todo se vuelve mas complicado cuando Celestia entra en este circulo amoroso ¿quien revelara primero lo que siente? (YURI)
1. Chapter 1

**Un Cuadrado De Amor**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

El sol brillaba con toda su intensidad, la princesa del sol sí que había hecho un gran trabajo, todos sonreían por la claridad que tenían ese brillo que parecía dar vida y alegría a todos los ponis, en una casa pequeña en poniville estaba durmiendo una poni terrestre blanca y de crin morada, las cortinas no eran suficiente para tapar aquel brillo, aun durmiendo solo dijo **¨5 minutitos más¨** ella se arrimó al otro lado y se cae de la cama.

 **O vaya! Parece que tengo que despertar, igual tenía que hacer unas cosas** – la poni blanca se levanta y observa su recamara, acercándose a su pequeña mesa de al lado toma un peine y comienza a cepillarse su melena, al final agarra una bicha que estaba al lado del peine y se la coloca en su cabeza, pero además por alguna razón tapa con un parche su ojo izquierdo- **bien, tengo que ir a trabaja n.n sí!**

Muy emocionada baja al comedor y se prepara unos waffles con crema batida y una fresa en la cima, estaba a punto de comer tranquilamente pero al ver la hora apresuradamente termina sus waffles y…- **COF COF AAH! Me atore :´v** – toma un poco de agua y se le pasa los trozos de waffles- **debo apúrame de seguro ya todos habrán llegado al trabajo mis empleados.**

Ahora si ella salió de la casa y se dirigió a su trabajo, mientras trotaba por el camino saludaba a los demás ponis, los ponis respondían de la misma manera, esa actitud hacia que vieran a aquella poni totalmente hermosa, unos minutos después ella entra a un edificio con un letrero que decía.

 _ **¨Encontramos A Tu Media Naranja¨**_

Entra y va un pequeño cuarto con muchos teléfonos, pero no estaba sola si no había también más ponis atendiendo las llamadas.

 **BUEN DIA!** \- grita ella con mucha alegría.

Los ponis la saludan con el mismo ánimo, y siguen con sus llamadas, se sienta en una silla en medio de todos y solo para ella se pueden oír sus pensamientos.

 _ **¨Esto de hacer un negocio de encontrar a la media naranja de los ponis es espectacular, me va muy bien y parece que a los demás también, este día es igual que los demás de hermosos y brillante gracias a Celestia por este sol¨**_

Los pensamientos de ella fueron interrumpidos por la voz de uno de sus empleados que pedía ayuda muy urgente.

 **Ah…ah…Srta. Truly Heart…necesito su ayuda…es que una Pegaso no me cuenta su problema amoroso y solo se la está pasando llorando por el teléfono!** \- dice un poco alterado el empleado.

 **Oh no te preocupes deja te ayudo** – toma el teléfono con su casco **– buenas?...oh entiendo…si debe ser muy duro…un momento por favor…** -ella se quita su parche por un momento y se lo vuelve a poner- **creo que le gustara ir al parque Srta. Aún hay muchos sementales que le gustarían a alguien como usted** – la poni había dejado de llorar y cuelga el teléfono al igual que Truly- **Problema resuelto.**

 **Gracias Srta. Truly** \- agradece el empleado.

Sin más ella con una sonrisa dice **¨De nada¨,** se retiró y se sentó en su silla otra vez y solo observaba como trabajaban los demás.

Ya eran como la 6:00 PM y sonó una campana.

 **Gracias a todos por trabajar hoy, recuerden mañana es su día de descanso y que al salir reciben su paga** – cuando cada poni salía de parte de Truly recibían un sobre con dinero, antes de que ella pudiera salir suena un teléfono- **oh bueno, solo es una llamada más** – contesta **\- hola?**

 **Oh…hola buenas tardes…es...la empresa ¨Encontramos Tu Media Naranja¨?** \- preguntan.

 **Por supuesto, habla Truly Heart duela de la empresa ¿en qué asunto la puedo ayudar?-** pregunta Truly con sus mismos ánimos.

 **Pues…yo..eh…me siento..Sola...y quisiera conseguir una pareja…no sé cómo conquistar…a alguien** \- dice con dificultad la yegua.

 **Oh entiendo, puedo ayudarla con mucho gusto, pero para hablar más tranquilas que tal si nos encontramos en el parque mañana a medio día? Para poderle ayudar** \- sugiere ella.

 **Claro, la verdad me encantaría eso mejor que hablar por este…Extraño aparato** \- contesta.

 **Bien, nos vemos mañana, que tenga buena tarde** \- antes de colgar la voz exaltada de la yegua llama su atención.

 **ESPERE! Como….como puedo saber quién es usted?-** vuelve a preguntar.

 **Ah, soy una poni terrestre blanca de crin morada con una línea celeste y ojo rosa** \- responde.

 **Gracias, nos vemos** \- agradece y las dos cuelgan al mismo tiempo.

 **Bien ahora si a irme** \- se dice a si misma ella y se retira de su empresa.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Círculo Amoroso**

 **Capítulos 2: Típica Cupida**

Truly Heart había dormido tranquilamente en su cama tenia ansias en conocer a esa poni que necesitaba su ayuda con ese problema, siempre le a gustado ayudar a los ponis con temas como esos, sin embargo ella no sabía que ese día sería diferente, una ayuda especial para alguien que no esperaba conocer por considerarse ella misma ¨Clase Baja¨.

Al despertar hace lo mismo como todas las mañanas de su vida, pero estaba vez desayuno de forma tranquila pues no tenía apuro alguno ya que aún eran las ocho de la mañana, después fue al mercado a comprar verduras para hacer su almuerzo y dejarlo en el refrigerador para que esté listo cuando llegase de ayudar a aquella poni, también hizo unos cuantos sándwiches y limonada poniendo eso en una pequeña mochilas.

 **Truly. H: listo, esto servirá para pasar el rato, tal vez tenga hambre.**

Nuevamente miro el reloj y solo había pasado una hora, estaba apurada esperaba ya que fuera medio día, para pasar el rato solo veía algunas películas se estaba entreteniendo con ellas por un tiempo, volteo a ver el reloj y se dio cuenta de algo…eran las 12:45 m.

 **Truly. H: AAAAH LLEGARE TARDE!**

Apresurada agarra la pequeña mochila quería devolver el saludo a los ponis que la saludaban pero no pudo y siguió trotando rápido hacia el parque, al llegar ve a muchos ponis alrededor, no sabía quién era la poni que tenía que ayudar.

 **Truly. H: unu de seguro ya se fue *faceplam* soy pésima para llegar a tiempo me distraje mucho**.

Pasó media hora y se había quedado ahí, se estaba a punto de retirar cuando a dar media vuelta choca contra una alicornio azul de ojos celestes y crin brillante.

 **¿?: Hola…tú eres…la que contesto mí llamada en la empresa ¨Encontramos A Tu Media Naranja¨?**

 **Truly. H: hola! Y si! Es un gusto, mi nombre es Truly Heart.**

 **¿?: Jeje, es gusto es mío…soy la princesa Luna, pero pue-**

 **Truly. H: o.o princesa?! *se arrodilla***

 **Luna: no hace falta arrodillarte Truly Heart, solo llámame Luna.**

 **Truly Heart deja de estar en esa posición y las dos se quedan mirando por un rato.**

 **Luna: y…y como comenzamos?**

 **Truly. H: oh! Bueno es muy fácil, que tal si nos sentamos debajo de ese árbol para explicarlo mejor.**

Luna asiente con la cabeza y las dos se dirigen a sentarse debajo del árbol, a sentarse apenas Truly había sacado los sándwich y en dos vasos ella sirvió la limonada.

 **Truly. H: para usted *le entrega el vaso***

 **Luna: gracias *toma el vaso con su magia***

 **Truly: bien, como estábamos platicando siempre ha sido algo normal en los sementales, algunos aman la belleza externa…obviamente si ese poni prefiere eso, no es amor, y otros la belleza interna, depende de la persona que le haya puesto el ojo.**

 **Luna: no lo e encontrado…pero quiero conquistarlo cuando lo encuentre.**

 **Truly. H: en ese caso lo que tiene que hacer es ser usted misma, ¿Qué le gusta hacer?**

 **Luna: me gusta estar debajo de la luna, mirando las estrellas también me gusta leer libros de vez en cuando.**

 **Truly. H: *-* a eso le gusta a cualquiera n.n tiene mucha suerte ay muchos sementales que le gustan hacer eso.**

 **Luna: eso no parece…actúas tranquilamente conmigo… ¿eres nueva en este lugar verdad?**

 **Truly: pues sí, yo llegue e poniville hace unos 5 meses pero me fue muy bien el primer día jeje ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

 **Luna: entonces…nadie te conto lo que sucedió hace mil años?**

 **Truly. H: no, ¿Qué sucedió?**

 **Luna: si te lo digo…por favor…no te asustes.**

 **Truly. H: claro n.n**

Luna le empezó a contar lo que había pasado hace mil años, Luna sentía envidia de su hermana mayor la princesa Celestia, y por eso la oscuridad la consumió volviéndola ¨Nightmare Moon¨ lucho con su hermana y al final acabo encerrada en su propio astro.

 **Truly. H: ….**

 **Luna: ah..Lo se…soy un monstruo…no merezco el amor de los ponis…ni siquiera uno especial.**

 **Truly. H: no es un monstruo, y todos merecen amor, deja tus errores en el pasado y mira este presente a nadie le importa lo que paso sigues siendo alguien especial para los corazones de los ponis que admiran tu noche.**

 **Luna: ¿de verdad lo crees?**

 **Truly: por supuesto *le invita un sándwich* para usted.**

 **Luna: *comienza a llorar un poco*…gracias.**

 **Truly. H: no llore *saca un pañuelo de la pequeña mochila y seca sus lágrimas***

Después de un rato las dos se la pasaron muy alegres conversando de cualquier tema que se les ocurría en la mente, olvidando se por completo a lo que habían ido a encontrarse, ya era las 7:00 **pm y aun el sol seguía en el cielo.**

 **Luna: o vaya, olvide subir la luna jajaja!**

 **Truly. H: en ese caso...puedo ver como lo haces?**

 **Luna: claro!**

Las dos salen debajo del árbol y van a la parte central del parque, la princesa luna extiende sus alas y vuelva hacia lo más alto, justamente el sol bajaba dando pase a la luna que llego a lo más alto, esta luna brillaba de forma intensa y las estrellas parecían tener formas de corazón al brillar, ella descendió hasta el suelo y observo a Truly Heart.

 **Luna: ¿y bien? Te gusta?**

 **Truly. H: me encanta *o* no necesitas la opinión de otros para saber si les gusta.**

 **Luna: tienes mucha razón, gracias por cierto.**

 **Truly. H: ¿gracias? ¿Por qué?**

 **Luna: por entenderme, solo pocos lo hacen, solo pocos aprecian la luna…solo poco son mis amigos.**

 **Truly. H: aww eso fue tierno, y no ay de que Luna, siempre me tendrás aquí para apoyarte.**

Luna solo hace una sonrisa que desapareció un momento por un pulso en el corazón, también porque le había dicho a Celestia que llegaría antes de las 7.

 **Luna: me tengo que retirar Truly, gracias por todo ¿nos volveremos a ver?**

 **Truly: claro n.n y yo también me tengo que ir, nos vemos Luna, cuídese.**

 **Luna: lo are, tú también.**

Las dos se dan un abrazo y se dirigen a sus respectivos hogares.

Luna sentía algo extraño, era un sentimiento que había sentido pero no de esa manera, a llegar al castillo se encuentra con su hermana que estaba preocupada por ella.

 **Celestia: LUNA! *la abraza* dijiste que antes de las 7 ibas a regresar, hermanita dónde estabas?**

 **Luna: tia! No soy una bebe, yo se cuidarme, estaba en el parque con mi nueva amiga.**

 **Celestia: ah...bien… me alegra que tengas otra amiga hermanita, pero conociéndote tu siempre cumples tus palabras y eso…además de que el sol quedo hasta las 7…**

 **Luna: no te preocupes estoy bien *suspira* demasiado bien…voy a mis aposentos hermanas, buenas noches.**

 **Celestia: buenas noches hermanita**.

Celestia ve como su hermana se retiraba y la dejaba sola, mientras tanto Truly llega a su casa, a diferencia de Luna, parecía estar tranquila y normal, se recuesta en su cama y se queda dormida con una sonrisa.

 **CONTINUARA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Círculo Amoroso**

 **Capítulo 3: Gala Del Galope PARTE 1**

 **Pasaron días, semanas y algunos meses desde que Luna conoció a Truly Heart, andaban juntas por todos lados, cada vez Celestia sentía muy lejos a su pequeña hermana pero no sabía porque Luna se alejaba también.**

 **Twilight Sparkle recibió una carta de la princesa Celestia mientras dormía cayéndole en la cara pero este se fue rodando debajo de la cama, Spike no le tomo tanta importancia así que se durmió al lado de ella pacíficamente.**

 **Mientras tanto en la compañía ¨Encontramos A Tu Media Naranja¨ Truly Heart le mostraba el lugar a Luna, al entrar los trabajadores se inclinaron ante la princesa de la noche, pero esta amablemente pidió que se levantaran, no era necesaria tanta cortesía.**

Truly. H: Luna, acá mis trabajadores contestan los teléfonos y encuentran su amor verdaderos *lanza pétalos en forma de corazón* vamos a mi oficina para hablar mejor.

Truly guía a Luna dentro de su oficina, ay había un escritorio con muchos papeles, por las ventanas se veían a los ponis, felices, jugando etc.

Truly. H: es una vista maravillosa para mí.

Luna: es bonito jeje.

Truly: jeje, y dime Luna, ya encontraste a tu pony especial?

Luna: o eso…pues si, solo falta que me confiese aunque…no se…no creo que sea agradable para ella.

Truly. H: ella?! Así que prefieres preciosura que galanura, quién es?

Luna: yo…yo tendré el valor de confesarle mi amor esta noche…pero necesito que estés tu ahí conmigo.

Truly. H: yo? CLARO! Con gusto estaré ahí, donde se van a encontrar?

Luna: en la gran gala del galope…*activa su cuerno y hace aparecer una entrada dorada frente a la pony terrenal* esta es tu entrada.

Truly. H: súper, estaré ahí *ve lo escrito en la tarjeta dorada* waow tengo que ir formal, bueno desde que llegue aquí me hice amiga de una unicornio que sabe hacer vestidos, le pediré un favor.

Luna: está bien, me tengo que retirar por ahora, nos vemos en la noche *la abraza*

 **Truly corresponde el abrazo y en un destello Luna desaparece, sale de su oficina y anuncia que hoy los trabajadores podrán irse temprano a casa.**

 **Los trabajadores después de ese anuncio que duró 5 minutos rápidamente Truly que podían irse, y ellos felices se fueron a casa.**

 **Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue galopando rápidamente hacia una boutique en la salida vio a una pequeña potrilla unicornio jugando con una gata pero la gata como que no tenía ganas de jugar, entro a la boutique y al instante una unicornio ya estaba frente a ella.**

Truly. H: AAAAH!

Unicornio: AAAAH

Truly: oh rarity me has asustado…no esperaba que llegaras tan rápido.

Rarity: lo siento querida, perdón por eso, pero basta de disculpas, que se te ofrece?

Truly: veraz…esta noche en el castillo de canterlot será la fiesta de la gran gala del galope… Y necesito un vestido.

Rarity:…LA GRAN GALA DEL GALOPE?! Que extraño Twilight siempre recibe una carta de la princesa Celestia para que haga los preparativos y también las entradas para nosotras…

Truly: oh…bueno, la entrada me la dio la princesa Luna.

Rarity: conociste a la princesa Luna? Vaya Truly, eres muy suertuda casi nadie la puede conocer.

Truly: jeje tienes razón.

Rarity: ven querida, vamos hacer tu vestido.

 **En el castillo de Twilight, Spike se cae de la cama y observa que debajo de la cama estaba la carta de la princesa celestia y por dentro veía un brillo dorado, la abra y encuentra los boletos dorados.**

Spike: O DULCE CELESTIA *mueve a Twilight* TWILIGHT DESPIERTA!

Twilight abre sus ojos de la sorpresa y grito por un momento

Twilight: QUE SUCEDE?!

Spike le da la carta y los boletos dorados.

 ** _¨Princesa Twilight Sparkle, necesito su ayuda para la organización de la gran gala del galope esta noche, ahí están los boletos para las demás y Spike, espero que vengan juntas, nos vemos allá_**

 ** _ATT: Princesa Celestia¨_**

Twilight: SPIKE! Cuando te llego esta carta?!

Spike: hace unas horas pero no le tome tanta importancia, además estabas bien dormida.

Twilight: ay no! * le da los boletos dorados* entrégaselo a las chicas! Nos vemos allá! *sale disparada por la ventana casi tan rápido como Rainbow Dash*

 **Spike apresurado sale del castillo y se dirige a las casas de cada una de las mane las cuales lo siguieron, debido a que era formal para ir a la gala debían ir con Rarity para sus vestidos.**

 **Pero, en el centro del bosque Eveerfree, se encontraba los changelings , armados, para ir al castillo de canterlot, en medio de ellos se encontraba la changeling más temida por todos, era nada más y nada menos que su reina, Chrysalis, ella misma daba las órdenes, mando a un gran grupo de Changelings transformados en guardias solares y lunares a rodear todo el castillo, otros se introducían, la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar, después de su derrota por conquistar la otra vez canterlot no se iba a quedar de cascos cruzados a esperar su fin, no, ella quería venganza así que formo su plan bien planeado para que no saliera nada mal, quería robar a los ponis para obtener todo el amor que la alimentaria a ella y a su reino por milenios.**

General Changeling: Reina Chrysalis, los guardias ya rodearon todo el castillo.

Chrysalis: perfecto, atacaremos esta noche.

General Changeling: abra muchos ponis ahí, uno de los guardias dijo que se enteró que esta noche abra una gran fiesta ¨La Gran Gala Del Galope¨ casi todo canterlot estará ahí incluido unos ponis de Poniville, ese pequeño pueblo que está cerca de aquí.

Chrysalis: está bien, entonces mientras que unos guardias secuestren algunos ponys, necesitamos muchas fuerzas para hoy.

General Changeling: si mi reina.

Chrysalis: todos sufrirán mi ira!

El grito se escucho por todo el bosque incluido el pueblo de Poniville.

Fluttershy: ah…alguien escucho algo?

Rainbow: que cosa?

 **Al llegar las mane a la boutique enfrente de ellas estaba Truly Heart con un hermoso vestido violeta de bordes dorados con un cinturón negro.**

Mane: waow…

Rarity: te ves divina querida! Chicas! Que hacen aquí?

Spike: pues…*le entrega el boleto y Rarity comienza a brincar como potrilla al obtener su cutie mark¨*

Rarity: SABIA QUE LA PRINCESA NO PODIA DEJARME DE LADO!

Applejack: bueno Rarity, creo que sabes que hacer.

Rarity: ojojojo…creo que ya me adelante *activa su cuerno y deja ver detrás de unas cortinas unos vestidos para ellas*

 **CONTINUARA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un Círculo De Amor**

 **Capítulo 3: Gala Del Galope PARTE 2**

 **La hermosa unicornio blanca de ojos Celeste hace que sus amigas se pongan los vestidos, las alaga porque todas quedan hermosas.**

 **Truly se sentía incomoda ahí así que decidió retirarse para ir sola a la gala pero Twilight la detienes.**

Twilight: uh…no puedes ir tu sola, vayamos todas juntas.

Truly: de verdad? Genial.

 **Se van de la boutique y Rarity cierra todo, pero al salir ven dos carruajes, uno de la guardia Lunar y otro de la guardia Solar, Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash quisieron subir al carruaje de la guardia Lunar pero el soldado las detiene.**

Guardia Lunar: lo siento señoritas, pero la princesa Luna nos dijo específicamente que este carruaje solo es para la señorita Truly Heart.

Rarity: QUE?!

Twilight: pero, no todas cabemos en ese carruaje solar.

Truly se le acerca al guardia y le susurra al oído unas cuantas cosas.

Truly: vamos, convencí al guardia a que pudieran venir algunas de ustedes al carruaje de acá.

Rarity: oh gracias querida, pero no queremos causarte problemas con la princesa Luna.

Truly: no te preocupes yo le voy a explicar todo.

 **Truly, Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow suben al carruaje Lunar y las demás al otro carruaje, a toda velocidad parten al castillo, al llegar las chicas bajan un poco aturdidas y Pinkie besaba el suelo por la velocidad, hasta se podría decir que fue un poco más rápido que Rainbow, en la entrada estaban Celestia y Luna.**

 **La princesa del sol lucía un hermoso vestido blanco con bordes dorados, con un broche dorado en su cabeza dando un pequeño destello.**

 **Y la princesa de la noche estaba con un vestido azul eléctrico de bordes negros con una capa que se amarraba en la cintura de color lila y con un broche de estrellas que también daba destellos.**

Luna: es ella! *se va corriendo hacia Truly*

Celestia: hermana! Espera…bien… creo que estaré sola con Twilight.

Luna saluda a las mane six y se junta con Truly.

Truly: Luna esto es increíble *mira el castillo* jamás había visto un castillo tan cerca y encima uno real.

Luna: jeje, si ya me lo habías dicho, ven, te presentare a mi hermana * ve a las mane six* síganme, Twilight, está adentro, y vaya, creí que no ibas a venir, rompiste la ventana al llegar acá y arreglar todo.

Twilight: oo shi jeje…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _La princesa celestial estaba ordenando algunas cosas para esa misma noche, ya que Twilight no había llegado, Luna también ayudaba pero un sastre a la vez le tomaba las medidas para su vestido, pero termino de hacerlo y se retiró._

 _Luna: ya era hora, sí que se sentía incómodo, que no vino Twilight aun?_

 _Celestia: ah…no, aun no, no sé si venga._

 _Luna escucha un pequeño ruido afuera, mira por el balcón y ve un punto lila que se dirigía hacia ella._

 _Luna: uh…hermana…_

 _Celestia: ahora no estoy diciéndoles a los músicos que tocar…_

 _Luna: pero.._

 _Celestia ignora a su hermana por un momentos y de repente Twilight se estrella contra la ventana desde afuera rompiéndola y cayendo al suelo._

 _Twilight: PERDON! No llegue a tiempo_

 _Todos se la quedan mirando por romper la ventana._

 _Twilight: ups…jeje._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Todas: ._.

Luna las dirige hacia la entrada junto con Celestia y Truly se inclina hacia ella.

Celestia: es para mi todo un honor conocer a la amiga de mi hermana menor.

Luna: vamos Truly te tengo que mostrar el castillo y después vayamos a, los jardines…

 **Truly asiente y las dos entran al castillo, Luna le mostraba casa rincón de ahí, pero a la vista de Truly unos guardias les parecía un poco sospechosos, debido a que ella fue al la gala sin su parche y podía ver con ese ojo las auras de los ponis de diferentes colores vivos pero en algunos puedo ver una aura oscura, cuando ve a Luna pues, no le parecía correcto ver el aura y los sentimientos de su amiga y decide mirar a otro lado.**

Luna: bueno, es hora de ir al parque *suda un poco*

Truly: wow Luna…nunca te había visto tan nerviosa

Luna: temo que no corresponda el sentimiento…

Truly: seguro que lo ara!

 **Las dos se miran pero Luna se confundí debido a que Truly cubre su ojo derecho con su casco, a las afueras del castillo una tropa de changelings se dirigen hacia allí con armas y Chrysalis volaba encima de ellos con una espada enorme, y por cada paso que daban a cada poni que encontraban en el camino tomaban su amor.**

Chrysalis: llego la hora! Hoy gobernaremos Equestria!

 **Los soldados con sus cascos agujerados hacen un ruido y un temblor a la vez debido que eran mucho.**

 **Devuelta en los jardines, Luna estaba junto a Truly al lado de una estatua.**

Truly: uh…donde esta?

Luna: eh…yo…te tengo que decir algo Truly, pero por favor, déjame expilártelo después de que te lo diga.

Truly: soy toda oídos.

Luna: veraz…tu..me gus *suena una explosión*…

Truly: qué? Que fue eso?!

Luna: no sé pero viene dentro del castillo, quédate aquí.

Truly: porque?

Luna: no quiero que te pase nada, escóndete ponte a salvo.

 **Sin dejar hablar a Truly ella vuela rápidamente y ve todo un caos, los changelings estaban rodeando a los invitados, también a su hermana y amigas intento defenderlas pero una aura verde toma control sobre ella y la estrella miles de veces por todos lados pero la princesa de la noche lucho hasta liberarse de esa aura verde, miro al frente y ve a la reina de los changelings con una sonrisa malévola.**

Luna: es mejor que te vayas! Te derrotare y are que te arrepientes de haber tenido la idea de regresar aquí.

Chrysalis: sola? Mira a tu alrededor, no tienes nadie para que te ayude, ni tu propia hermana y eso que ella es más fuerte o Cadence, ella fue la que me derroto después de todos modos.

Luna: te derrotare por mi cuenta! No necesito ayuda de nadie!

El general changeling aparece al lado de Chrysalis.

G. Changeling: mi reina! Hemos capturado a una poni en los jardines!

Chrysalis: y? atenla

G. Changeling: es que, tiene que verla! Tiene un poder de amor inigualable.

 **Chrysalis se queda atónita y confundida, eso era posible, unos guardias atraen a la pony y era Truly Heart, estaba muy asustada, sus auras eran oscuras, era como su peor pesadilla, pero al ver a Chrysalis sus miradas se cruzaron y el miedo de la terrenal se esfumo como por arte de magia, a la vista de la reina veía una gran masa de todos los colores parecía un arcoíris que rodeaba a la pony, Luna en su desesperación se abalanza contra la reina pero Chrysalis lo ve venir y la detiene con su magia y se acerca a ella.**

Chrysalis: eres oro puro no solo para mí, sino también para mis súbditos.

Truly: yo…eh…gracias? * Ve el caos, hasta tenían al mismo Discord derrotado* porque haces esto? SUELTA A MIS AMIGOS!

Chrysalis: a yo creí que eres alguien de carácter débil, pero me equivoque, si quieres a tus amigos libres tendrás que darnos algo a cambio.

Luna: NO! *es estrellada contra la pared y acaba en K-O*

Truly: que cosa?

Chrysalis: tu amor

Truly: qué? No entiendo.

Chrysalis: veraz pequeña pony, nosotros somos una raza poderosa que puede cambiar de forma a su voluntad pero…necesitamos energía…necesitamos *se acerca su rostro al de ella* amor…

Truly: como te lo doy?

Chrysalis: ay de varias formas, abrazos, besos en la mejilla o…en medio de…las relaciones sexuales por ejemplo.

 **Truly traga saliva esto era totalmente aterrador para ella pero no podía decir que no, no quería a sus amigos heridos ni nada por el estilo, se le acerca a Chrysalis y la abraza, y con su ojo veía como el aura de Chrysalis crecía pero se debilitaba a la vez Truly hasta quedar desmayada en el suelo.**

Chrysalis: perfecto! *la aura de Chrysalis creció tanto que se hizo notorio para todos y los changelins absorbían ese sentimiento y se llenaron de energía otra vez.

Chrysalis: llevare a esta pony en un cuarto des Castillo, y ustedes, encierren a los demás en el calabozo.

Changelings: si mi reina!

Chrysalis: esto apenas a comenzado.

 **CONTINUARA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un Círculo De Amor**

 **Capítulo 4: te conoceré mejor PARTE 1**

 **Algunos guardias tomaron a los ponis y los habían tirado al calabozo, lo mismo paso con Discord, Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Shining Armor y Flurry Heart que era ya una adolescente que les gritaba a los changelings que la liberaran pero no les hacia caso, Cadence un poco cansada levanta su casco encadenado y le tapa la boca a su hija, Twilight solo veía como su ex- Maestra y Luna estaban inconscientes hasta que Celestia empezó abrir los ojos.**

Twilight: Princesa! Esta bien?!

Celestia: ugh...*ve sus cascos encadenados* no..no puede ser...*ve a Luna* hermanita!

 **Celestia con sus ojos llorosos extiende su ala izquierda y cubre a su hermana menor quien, la princesa de la noche parecía tener heridas graves, muchos moretones algunos cortes etc.**

Twilight: tranquila princesa...ella estará bien.

Celestia: maldita seas Chrysalis...

Guardia Changeling: YA CALLENSE!

 **Todos guardaron silencio y se quedan mirando entre si, acaso esto era real? Porque si fuera una pesadilla deseaban despertar.**

 **En la habitación que fue de la princesa Luna, Chrysalis coloca cuidadosamente a Truly, y la cubre con la sabanas, la poni terrenal murmuraba cosas sin sentido, pero suponía la reina de los changelings que su fuente de energía solo estaba soñando algo, ella sabia que cuando la poni despertara trataría de huir l algo, tenia dos opciones.**

1- Hacer que un guardia la vigilara

2- Que ella misma se quedara.

 **Mejor dio por la segunda opción, nunca se sabe que probablemente uno de sus guardias la viole mientras la poni blanca durmiera, al principio solo esperaba a que despertara, pero pasaron horas y sinceramente, ella estaba cansada, abre las sabanas y se hecha al lado de Truly abrazándola para tener mas energía y en efecto, a pesar que estuviera inconsciente, Truly daba mas fuerzas a la reina, esta solo puso una sonrisa maliciosa.**

 **POV CHRYSALIS**

 **No puedo creer eso, a pesar que este inconsciente sigue dándome las energías que necesito, era algo incomodo debido a que esta me había correspondido el abrazo, pero no soy ningún maldito peluche para que me ande abrazando de esa manera, la aleje un poco debido a que ya estaba con mucha energía, pero no había dormido como una semana por estar haciendo este plan, así que me eche a dar una siesta, pero no podía dormir por los rayos del sol, enserio tanto me tarde en buscar una habitación y que mis guardias buscaran el calabozo para esos tontos ponis? era muy molesto la luz, estaba acostumbrada a mi oscuridad con mi magia hice que descendiera el sol y se elevara la luna, ahora si era mas tranquilo dormir.**

 **Pasaron unas horas y pude sentir que se movía algo a mi lado izquierdo, pongo no casco por ese lado de la cama y no había nada...NADA?! Abrí mis ojos y no estaba la yegua blanca, pero me calme, se había caído de la cama y se levantó.**

Sabes, ya era hora que despertaras poni- le dije de la forma mas fría posible.

 **Ella no decía nada, solo se me quedaba mirando, jamas había visto a un poni con ojos diferente color, ja! Que patético.**

Di algo si no quieres que te haga hablar a la fuerza - hable otra vez y ella se me abalanza encima, no se porque estaba luchando si podía levitarla con mi magia desde un principio, estaba algo soñolienta así que no usaba mis capacidades al 100% .

Eres mala! Donde están mis amigas!? - para gritar si tenia buenos pulmones.

Por ahí...calmate tan solo mirate pareces como si estuvieras a tu enemigo al frente tuyo- le respondí dando al final una carcajada.

Tu eres mi enemiga! - me respondió

Yo no soy tu enemiga! Ni tu amiga...soy tu...dueña- con mi magia aprieto a la poni con todas mis fuerza, casi no podía respirar pero la deje libre al final- no te puedo quebrar o si no ya no me serviras.

 **FIN DEL POV CHRYSALIS**

 **POV TRULY**

 **Ah ...estaba recuperando el aliento, no se que hacer, jamas me había pasado esto antes, no soy una cosa para que me diga que es mi dueña, es vergonzoso, necesito ayuda pero no ay nadie al rededor que pueda ayudarme a vencer a una reina malvada, fui tonta en confiar en ella, ahora mis amigos no están, están en el calabozo y no tengo ni la mas mínima idea como llegar ahí con tantos guardias.**

Por favor, ten piedad de mi- era la única opción que me quedaba, suplicar...

 **Vi el rostro de la...cosa esa...changeling.. que parecía burlarse de mi, ojala Luna estuviera aquí conmigo, al menos su compañía me aria sentir mas segura, siento como un casco recorre mi lomo miro hacia atrás y era la misma reina.**

Que rayos haces?!- me alejo de ella hasta estar contra la pared.

Oh tranquila, solo quería ver tu reacción, nada mas- estoy segura que había puesto una sonrisa pervertida pero que desagradable!

Quiero estar sola- le pedí.

No, necesito mas energía, la necesito para mi pueblo- me explica ella.

Pudrete tu y tu pueblo a mi no me importa! Brindo amor al quien se lo merece pero tu! Tu no mereces ni seguir viva! - le grite a los cuatro viendo hasta escuche que los súbditos de esa loca habían escuchado lo que dije.

QUE!? - con su magia me levita y me estrella contra la pared y después al suelo, sentí que mis huesos se rompían esto duele mucho!

 **Intentaba liberarme pero era en vano, otra vez se me iba el aire, comencé a llorar no sabia como defenderme no era capaz de ni matar a una mosca! Creo que mi llanto funciono porque me libero y puso si casco en mi cabeza acariciándola.**

Oh no llores, odio ver a mi "amiga" sufrir, se ven ridiculas- apenas dijo lo último y deja de acariciar mi cabeza- sigueme, tienes que Alimentarte no te quiero muerta.

 **Me levanto con dificultad pero no podía seguirle el paso a ese bicho, pudo haberme asesinado, con pasos pequeños llego a donde estaba la reina, todo el castillo estaba remodelado, cortinas verdes, paredes negras, floreros con plantas muerta, parecía un cementerio solo faltaba las criptas, me siento en la silla y me traen un platillo de carne de vaca con arroz, lechuga y sidra, prove un poco y estaba delicioso no sabia que los changelings cocinaban tan bien.**

 **FIN DEL POV TRULY**

 **Y ahí estaban las dos, comiendo de forma nutritiva, Chrysalis veía como Truly disfrutaba su plato y Truly apenas nota eso se incomoda y sonroja.**

Truly: piensa: ah...me ve...

Chrysalis: me alegra que te encante la comida.

Truly: si...*piensa: después de estrellar me contra la pared y el piso habla como si nada de eso hubiera pasado*

Chrysalis: no seas rencorosa, es que no me gusta que me alcen la voz de esa manera, las primeras veces te las dejaba pasar pero ya no.

 **Truly no dice nada y termina de comer, estuvieron por un largo silencio hasta que Chrysalis rompe el hielo.**

chrysalis: sabes porque hacemos esto?

Truly niega con la cabeza.

Chrysalis: bien, si vas a ser nuestra batería de poder, debes saber porque hacemos esto.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Un Círculo De Amor**

 **Capítulo 5: te conoceré mejor PARTE 2**

Trully: bueno...si...

Chrysalis: pues veras...

* * *

 _Hace mucho tiempo en el bosque Everfree, estábamos alojados los changelings y en el centro del bosque se encontraba un gran castillo, gobernaba a casco de hierro nuestro rey, Metamorfosis, el y un grupo de changelings fueron a Equestria para hacer un tratado de paz con las princesas y que nuestra raza pudiera entrar a su gran reino y vivir una vida tranquila como el resto, pero no, ellas se negaron, sabían que nosotros necesitábamos de amor para sobrevivir y eso significaba que podríamos quitarle hasta el aliento de vida, desde ese día sangre inocente se derramaba en los campos de batalla, una guerra entre los dos reinos desato el caos, murieron miles pero nuestro rey seguía de pie por nosotros hasta que Celestia, la "amada" princesa que conoces le clavo una espada, nos retiramos de inmediato y llevaron a Metamorfosis al castillo, estaba con pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir, en ese entonces solo era una curandera del reino, obtenía plantas medicinales y otras cosas para los changelings que caían enfermos y me asignaron para cuidar al rey y acatar todas sus ordenes, hacia lo que el me pedía, después de algunas semanas, una noche el se me declaro quería que me casara con el de inmediato, al principio rechace la oferta, no quería gobernar un reino mucho menos con el a mi lado, pero me comenzó a suplicar así que acepte al final, en fin de esa semana nos casamos pero después de eso nada fue igual, antes podía andar bien con mis amigos y amigas pero ellos me decían "su alteza", "mi reina" ya no me llamaban por mi nombre y encima siempre se inclinaban antes mi, odiaba eso, había muchas responsabilidades ni con la ayuda de Metamorfosis podíamos terminar esto, después de varios meses a el le detectaron una enfermedad incurable, nadie sabia ni siquiera yo pero cuando falleció me entere por medio del doctor que le daba los chequeos, ese día fue el mas triste para mi pueblo, nadie quería que una changeling hembra gobernara sola, eran muy machistas, querían que estuviera casada otra vez, pero cuando demostré mi coraje y mi corazón lleno de irán ante ellos, comenzaron a respetar me mas y a tenerme a la vez, varios años han pasado y volvimos a Equestria, todo había cambiado y a lo lejos podía ver a una alicornio rosa y a un unicornio blanco besándose al lado de ellos habían muchas invitaciones, uno de mis súbditos se transformo en un potrillo y mientras corría tomo una de las invitaciones y me la entrego, una boda en Canterlot era la mejor oportunidad para hablar con Celestia y Luna, pero recordé lo que causaron así que planee otro plan, capture a esa alicornio rosa y me transforme en ella y su futuro esposo Shining Armos me daba amor suficiente como para derrotar a Celestia, su hermanita Twilight había sospechado de mi por un principio pero nadie le creía, ella me dijo que lamentaba todas las cosas que dijo sobre mi y bueno, la termine encerrando junto con la verdadera Cadence, pero fue un error, escaparon y en medio de la boda me descubrieron no me quedo opción mas que mostrar quien era realmente, Celestia y yo nos enfrentamos y la derrote el domo protector de Shining se debilito y mis súbditos pudieron entrar a destruir todo atrapando a los ponis...excepto uno, desapareció ese changeling no se que paso realmente con el pero al final, di la espalda y esos Tortolitos me derrotaron con el poder de...ugh "amor"...todo mi reino callo, estábamos débiles, ni podíamos ayudarnos unos a los otros...no sabes como es sentirse sol...sin nadie que te ayude o comprenda, que a la vista de esos ponis seas alguien rara, todo fue horrible...pero ahora todo esta bien, digo, ya conseguimos lo que queríamos...ahora...toda Equestria es NUESTRA!_

* * *

 **Después de esas palabras tristes y esa sonrisa nerviosa de Chrysalis, Truly estaba conmovida sabia que esa sonrisa de parte de la reina era falsa, la ve con su ojo plateado y sabia que Chrysalis estaba triste, podía tener todo lo que queria ante sus cascos menos una cosa que todos tienen pero ella no, "amor" después de un minuto borra esa sonrisa y se notaba esa mueca llena de disgustos, parecía que quería...llorar?! Y lo hizo... De inmediato Truly tomo unas servilletas y le limpia sus lágrimas.**

Truly: no llores por favor, Chrysalis desde un principio creí que mentías, que eras mala pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocada solo eres alguien que desea los que los ponis tienen, y te lo daré, eres mi amiga y las amigas se dan abrazos *la abraza aumentando las energías de la reina de los simuladores* te seguiré dando energías...pero...me puedes hacer un favor?

Chrysalis:...ah? Aa si si...depende...cual es?

Truly: veraz, mis amigas...quiero verlas y bueno...prepararles algo de comer también...por...favor?

Chrysalis: esta bien *se levanta* mandare a un guardia a que te lleve a las celdas donde están tus amigas pero no te tardes tanto ahí.

Truly: e-esta bien! Muchas gracias!

 **De inmediato la poni terrenal comenzó a cocinar algunos postres, jugos, platillos bien ricos para sus amigas para que no se mueran de hambre.**

 **Apenas termina de cocinar todo lo pone en un carrito y justo llega un soldado changeling.**

S. Changeling: la reina me envió para llevarla con sus amigas, solo tiene 10 minutos para estar ahí.

Truly: esta bien.

 **El changeling la guía por un pasillo que termina abajo por varias escaleras, mas al fondo se veían celdas y esqueletos de ponis, en las celdas finales las mane six escuchaban que venían hasta la princesa de la noche despierta y mira a su alrededor y choco con el rostro de su hermana.**

Luna: ah...Celestia...donde esta Truly?!

Celestia: *piensa: es enserio...es en eso en que se preocupa?* no lo se hermana...

Truly: justo aquí !

 **Los guardias abren las rejas dejando entrar a Truly con la comida para todos a Pinkie se le hacia agua la boca y se abalanzó contra el carrito, Truly lo vio venir y acelera haciendo que Pinkie se estrella contra el suelo.**

Luna: Truly estas bien

Truly: si jeje, les traje comida debe estar muy hambrientos *les pasa como un pollo a la braza :v* tranquila Fluttershy se que eres vegetariana *le pasa una ensalada* acá esta el jugo y aquí abajo esta el postre.

Twilight: muchas gracias, esta delicioso *ve un moretón en el lomo de Truly* estas bien? Chrysalis te hizo algo?

Luna: ESA MALDITA TE GOLPEO?!

Truly: ah? Ah...algo así...no se preocupen estoy bien.

 **Todas se quedan en silencio y Luna se le acerca a Truly, la princesa de la noche hace que la poni terrenal abriera boca y comiera un poco.**

Luna: Truly...mientras duermas estaré en tu sueños, necesito decirte algo.

Truly: esta bien princesa estaré ahí.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Un Círculo De Amor**

 **Capítulo 6: mal por su sacrificio**

 **Uno de los soldados ve el reloj y avisa a Truly que ya se le acabo el tiempo, la poni terrenal estaba un poco triste, no quería dejar a sus amigos así como así, pero no tenia opción, Celestia miraba como se iba Truly, estaba celosa, no le gustaba que su hermana mirara de esa manera a Truly se sentía...extraña...como...celosa, Luna podía estar tranquila sabiendo que ella estaba bien aunque no le gustaba que Chrysalis haiga lastimado a la poni que ama, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada lamentablemente, todos estaban prisioneros, no podían usar magia, pero calculando y esperando el momento indicado, Twilight planeaba algo.**

 **Chrysalis caminaba por los pasillos acomodando unos adornos, pero pensaba en lo que le había dicho Truly, tal vez...solo tal vez podría tener razón pero su orgullo le decís otra cosa, paso media hora y no habia rastro de ella hasta que escucha el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse, estaba frente a la puerta, a punto de tocarla pero no quería molestar y opto por irse a su propia habitación a descansar, bajo el sol y elevo la luna como se lo tenia propuesto, era difícil pero logro dominar eso.**

 **Mientras tanto, pacíficamente dormía la poni del amor, soñaba que estaba en un parque bello, las estrellas brillaban, había un lago donde se miraba así misma y se dio cuenta que detrás de ella estaba Luna.**

Truly: Luna! Estas aquí.

Luna: te dije que iba a venir para hablar contigo sobre lo que te iba a decir, pero antes que tal si damos un paseo por este lugar tan hermoso que hiciste?

Truly: claro!

 **Luna y Truly pasean por el parque hasta llegar a una casa era la de la poni terrenal, ahí se dio cuenta la princesa de la noche que Truly extrañaba su hogar, entraron y tomaron asiento en uno de los muebles que se convirtió en mueble de agua.**

Truly: wow!

Luna: tranquila solo sueña con un mueble normal.

Truly: no, es que fue sorpresivo, esperaba tener uno así pero no ahora.

Luna: bueno...ahora que estamos solas...podría decírtelo ya...

Truly: digame lo que tenga que decir princesa.

Luna: veras...desde que te conocí no e logrado quitarte de mi cabeza, siempre al verte e sentido un extraño sentimiento inexplicable, mas salíamos mas sentía ese sentimiento, cada vez que te abraza podía sentir ese calor en mi corazón que tanto esperaba...Truly...?

 **Truly se encontraba en shock, aún estando dormida podía ver un aura rosada que rodeaba a Luna, sabia lo que estaba a punto de decir pero...ella no sentía lo mismo.**

Truly: eh?...sigue.

Luna: bueno, lo que quiero decir es que...me gustas mucho, te amo.

Truly: Luna...

 **Luna se le acerca a su amiga y la comienza a besar apasionadamente pero Truly no correspondía el beso y empuja a Luna de manera violenta para separarse del beso, la princesa estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga, debió admitir que fue muy apresurado ese beso pero se entristesio porque no correspondía sus sentimientos.**

Luna: yo... Ya me voy...adiós Truly.

Truly: espera luna! *la agarra de la cola* tal vez no sienta lo mismo que tu, pero puedo sentirlo al paso del tiempo, así que...yo...bueno, quiero estar contigo.

Luna: no te obligues...

Truly: no me obligo...solo quiero estar contigo, perdón por el empujón, no terminaste lo que empezaste.

 **Luna no creía lo que decía hasta que de sorpresa Truly le había dado un beso en los labios a lo que ella correspondió, después de unos minutos se separan y se miran fijamente a los ojos.**

Luna: Truly, te gustaría ser mi poni especial?

Truly: s-si!

 **Se dan otro beso y todo comenzaba a desvanecerse al rededor.**

Luna: ya estas a punto de despertar *le acaricia la crin* nos vemos *le da un beso en la frente*

 **Al instante que desapareció Luna, Truly despierta asustada y un poco mal, no se sentía a gusto con esto, pero que podía hacer? Nada, simplemente nada, no quería ver a su "novia" mal aunque eso solo la hacia sentir peor, no la amaba, no la veía como ella la ve, renuncia a su felicidad para tener feliz a otro eso si era un sacrificio, no tenia a quien contarle esto nadie en el castillo la entendería o...tal vez si, pero con tan solo pensar esa idea temía que no solo a ella le pasa algo malo.**

 **Abren la puerta de golpe y era un changeling que traía el desayuno, por alguna razón trajo dos tazas y mas panecillos.**

Changeling: están haciendo un cambio en el comedor, a la reina no le gusta desayunar sola por eso vendrá a aquí.

Truly: siento que es un poco extraño...

El changeling se retira y justo entra Chrysalis algo cambiada debido a que esta traía amarrada la crin.

Truly: buenos días...oye te vez bonita con ese cambio de look.

Chrysalis: ah...gracias jeje.

 **Las dos se miraron fijamente y de forma incomoda empezaron a comer su desayuno hasta terminar, el mismo changeling entra y se lleva las cosas para lavarlas.**

Chrysalis: y dime...que tal has dormir.

Truly: *piensa: que clase de pregunta es es?* pues...no tan bien.

Chrysalis: que? Tuviste una pesadilla?

Truly: no...no se decir la verdad pero...no importa...ah...

Chrysalis: estas pálida *con su casco le toca la frente y de inmediato una mueca hace tiempo que no hago esto *va al baño y sale de ahí con el botiquín* estas enferma así que tendré que "atender te"

 **Truly empezaba a toser y a estornudar, la temperatura aumentaba mas.**

Chrysalis: cascos a la obra.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Un Círculo De Amor**

 **Capítulo 7: seguera**

 **Ese día la reina de los changeling exageraba en los tratamientos para que Truly se recuperara, muchas pastillas, muchos abrigos etc, pero Truly seguía sin recuperarse así se mantuvo hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.**

Truly: Chrysalis...puedo pedirte otro favor?

Chrysalis: cual?

Truly: por estar enferma no le lleve a mis amigas su desayuno pero podrías mandar a alguien que le de su almuerzo? No quiera que se murieran de hambre...

Chrysalis: esta bien.

 **La simuladora sale del cuarto dejando a Truly pensativa por todo lo que había soñado, era novia de una princesa pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal, no por estar enferma si no que entrego su corazón a alguien que no amaba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Chrysalis regresa con un carrito de comida donde llevaba su almuerzo y el de ella**.

Chrysalis: ya mande a uno de mis changelings que les diera su almuerzo así que no te preocupes.

Truly: muchas gracias.

Chrysalis del carrito saca un plato de sopa...si, solo eso.

Truly: no piensas comer?

Chrysalis: si, pero me alimento de otra manera *le da de tomar la sopa cuchara por cucharada*

Truly: mmm uh esta buena la sopa, y como te alimentas?

Chrysalis: de amor.

Truly: pero no dijiste que eso solo era para darte energía.

Chrysalis: también.

 **Le seguía dando de tomar su sopa caliente, poco a poco Truly empezaba a mejorar.**

 **Mientras tanto, en los calabozos a todos les rugía la comida, escuchan a alguien venir creyendo que era Truly la que traía el almuerzo pero su sonrisas cambiaron cuando ven al changeling que les tira el carrito con harta comida, Luna estaba triste, esperaba ver a su novia y Celestia...bueno ella estaba feliz de que ella no viniera, regresando al almuerzo de la protagonista, había terminado de tomar todo y se levanto con muchos ánimos.**

Chrysalis: wow si funciono la sopa.

Truly: gracias por tus atenciones Chrysalis...tengo una pregunta.

Chrysalis escucha lo que tenia que decir ella.

Truly: no extrañas a Metamorfosis?

 **Un gran silencio invadió el cuarto, ninguna de las dos se habían sentido tan incomodas en su vida, el aire se había vuelto pesado hasta ya dio su respuesta.**

Chrysalis: no

 **Eso sorprendió a la poni terrenal, no era su esposo? No le había agarrado afecto o algo por el estilo?**

Truly: no lo amabas?

Chrysalis: no

Truly: no entiendo...

Chrysalis: me case con el a la fuerza nunca lo ame.

Truly: los changelings pueden amar.

Chrysalis: no

 **Eso era todo al parecer, la reina tenia que atender algunos asuntos así que le dijo que ella podría hacer lo que quisiera pero que no saliera del castillo no quería que su "batería" escapara, así que decidió visitar a sus amigas para ver si realmente le habían dado de comer, cuando los guardias le niegan la entrada con tan solo decir que Chrysalis le dio permiso de hacer lo que se le placiera ellos le dejan entrar al instante siente un fuerte abrazo y un grito de parte de su...novia.**

Luna: TRULY! *la abraza*

Todos: ._.

Truly: jeje, hola a todos buenas tardes, vine para ver si les dieron su almuerzo.

Pinkie: uh si pero no tenía gusto! Estaba todo sin sal y sin azúcar!

 **Se impresiona un poco al oír eso, aunque no esperaba nada de parte de Chrysalis, cruzó mirada con Celestia quien la miraba con odio no decía nada desde que llego la saludo en la gala del galope**.

Luna: quiero hablar contigo.

Truly: uh? De que?

 **Luna le susurra algo al oído a su amada y esta tenia los ojos abiertos como plato.**

Truly: quieres decírselos?

Luna: por supuesto!

Celestia: uhm? Decirnos que?

Luna: hermana...*se asegura que los changelings no la escuchen* Truly y yo somos pareja!

Todos: O_O!?

Celestia:...que...QUE?!

Luna: veraz hermana...he sentido mucho por Truly desde que la conocí, al principio creí que solo era una simple amistad, pero no, era algo mas, mientras dormíamos todos, entre a sus sueños y se lo confese y acepto...espero que...no les moleste a ninguna de ustedes...

Rarity: son tus gustos Princesa.

Twilight: si, si usted es feliz pues eso debería alegrarnos a nosotros, verdad princesa Celestia?

 **Celestia estaba en un rincón de la celda ella voltea mira fijamente a su hermana a los ojos y suelta un sinceron "No"**

Luna:...que? No te gusta que ses feliz? Tanto tiempo en soledad y tengo a alguien que pueda estar conmigo.

Celestia: quiero que seas feliz...pero no con ella, yo...yo no quiero que te acerques a mi hermana Truly! LARGO!

 **La pony terrenal por una razón estaba feliz por que Celestia no aceptara la relación, intento esconder su felicidad y la intercambia por una mueca de disgusto y se va como ordeno la princesa del sol.**

Luna: Truly...ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA HERMANA?!

Celestia: entiende...tengo mis motivos...

Luna: ASI?! DIMELOS!

Celestia: son privados...

 **Luna gruñe y todos se hacen a un lado del miedo, creían que estaba a punto de haber una pelea de casco a casco pero no, la princesa de la noche se arrecuesta en el suelo y llora en silencio.**

Los guardias changelings estaban susurrando mientras los demás andaban en silencio.

G. Changeling 1: oíste?

G. Changeling 2: si! Son lesbianas...

G: Changeling 1: ash...no, Truly esta de novia de la princesa luna, tenemos que decírselo a la reina.

G. Changeling 2: yo se lo diré, tu sigue cuidando.

 **El segundo guardia Changeling va galopando por las escaleras hasta llegar al largo pasillo que lo condujo al salón del trono, donde una vez se sentaba Celestia, se sentaba ahí Chrysalis que se estaba quedando dormida poco a poco pero el grito de llamada del guardia la despierta completamente.**

G. Changeling: ah...ah...mi...mi reina.

Chrysalis: que sucede?

G. Changeling: ay noticias tal vez no muy agradables...

 **Chrysalis se confunde, el guardia le explica que habían oído que Luna, era novia de Truly esa noticia le cayo mal a la reina sentía que quería romperle el cuello a alguien, miro a su guardia y estaba a punto de desquitarse con el hasta que aparece Truly para que no le hiciera nada al changeling.**

Truly: Chrysalis! Para!

Chrysalis: salte del camino estúpida

 **Con su magia eleva a Truly y la tira por el ventanal haciendo que algunos pedazos pequeños se incrustara en su cuerpo.**

Truly: AAAAAAH!

 **La reina changeling se sorprende, no sabia a donde la había tirado y desesperada no solo por que era su "batería" si no por otra razón se tira también por el ventanal y afortunadamente logra salvarla antes de que tocara el suelo, pero eso no calmaba la ira de la reina hasta que vio la sangre en sus cascos, estaba aterrorizada en un principio y sus súbditos la ayudan a llevarla a Poniville disfrasandoce en ponis, solo canterlot estaba en peligro de los changelings y los ponis del pequeño pueblo no sabían nada de lo que paso ahí, aquellos que escaparon esa noche fueron convertidos en changelings.**

 **En el hospital se escontraba Truly siendo atendida por unos doctores y enfermeras y Celestia que en realidad era Chrysalis disfrazada.**

Doctor: las heridas son graves pero se pueden curar, la perdida de sangre fue mucha afortunadamente su tipo de sangre se puede encontrar facilmente pero...

Chrysalis: pero?

Doctor: bueno, un pequeño cristal se incrusto en su nuca, puede moverse pero...bueno...como de lo digo?

Chrysalis: solo escupelo.

 **Todos se sorprenden por la actitud de su princesa solar, cuando el doctor estaba a punto de explicar lo que sucedía Truly abre sus ojos, Chrysalis se acerca pero se sorprende cuando escucha lo que dijo al despertar.**

Truly: porque...porque todo esta oscuro? Donde estoy?

Doctor: EH...Truly, se fuerte para lo que te tengo que decir.

Truly: quien es?, donde estoy? Porque todo esta oscuro?

Doctor: Truly...soy yo, tu me ayudaste a encontrar mi medía naranja, el doctor del hospital.

Truly: oh...es usted...

Doctor: si..Truly, lamentablemente has perdido una capacidad, vimos esa incrustación de vidrio en tu nuca, sabíamos que algo malo pasaría pero no sabíamos que perderías y bueno...estas...ciega.

 **Un silencio invade todo el cuarto y se rompe cuando ven a la pony terrenal llorar, era horrible, quedarse ciega y todo por culpa de la changeling que creía alguien "dócil", Chrysalis no se sabia si se sentía peor, dejo ciega a una pony...que empezaba a sentir algo.**

 _ **CONTINUARA**_


End file.
